Falling into Insanity
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Set after the last book, this is an AU to Too Far Down, this is a re-imagining for Church's other alt. romance, here's the summ. After the gang relax from the final against Gaea, Hades has important news, Tartaurus is empty, and there's a killer on the loose of NY, and coincidentally Church has been gone for a day, why is Church disapearring? includes other X-Overs from the series.
1. Beginning of the End

**Hello guys I am back with another AU story, instead of Church going rampent where he falls in love with Athena I decided a badass way for this next couple to find love, plus Church is a teenager, Thalia was enjected with blacklight instead of joining the hunt, here is...Falling into Insanity.**

**Olympus Council Room 3rd POV**

"Well, Zues you have gathered us here, what'd ya need."Hermes was mad a little cause he had to leave right in the middle of a fight between 2 women on Desperate Housewives of Miami, it's not like he loved it, he just complain at them every time they'd get in a dumbass argument about something that doesn't even need to be spoken.

"It's not me who has something to say, brother."Zeus turned to his right, there sat his brother Hades, god of the underworld.

"Yes, I have asked for this tribunal for one specific reason...Tartuarus is empty."He calmly said.

"What, how can that be possible."Athena leaned forward in her chair.

"My guess is as good as yours, one minute I am merely sitting around and then I get a cold feeling, I sent one of my men to check, they reported back saying it was merely empty."He explained.

"Did they escape?"Artemis asked.

"No, if they did then we'd have known by now, it seems they have all...vanished."

**New York City**

A man simply walked down the street, it was night he was coming home from the office.

"I know hunny...look Steve said that H.R doesn't have a good credit on the guy and so they had to cut him off...yes yes, it seems everyday something happens and it just gets worst and worst...look I'll be home soon, tell Susy I love her and I love you too, bye."He put his phone in his pocket.

No Taxi was around, lifeless road, and empty streets, such a great setting for a hunter to stalk his prey.

"_*click click click click_."A very low but meaningful sound rang through the air.

"Hello? Anyone there? Must be hearing things."The man said to himself.

*_tap tap tap tap_*

The man turned around, sure that he heard foot-steps behind him.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY PEOPLE!"He yelled.

"It's not? I thought it was."A raspy voice was right behind him.

He turned behind him, just to see the face of his killer.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"He screamed a meaningless sound, no once could hear him, no one could save him...only 1 other heard, his killer.

**next day**

Percy Jackson was having a good time, he had his true friends with him. His girlfriend Annabeth, his cousins Thalia and Nico, Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Leo, & Frank. It was a relaxig evening, filled with laughter, drinks, food, and they're freindship.

"Now this...is life."Grover chewed on the can that once held beans.

"You can say that."Annabeth sighed working on a tan.

"We never had something soooo...relaxing."Thalia said laying on a beach chair listening to her music.

"I wonder where's Church, haven't seen him in a while."Jason wonders.

"I bet you he's some other universe dealing with their problems and either learning or gaining something new."Percy smiled from his flotee that held him above water but was made of water, so it didn't make sense.

"I'm sure he's fine Jason."Frank called from the other end of the pool.

"Hey guys, listen to this."Piper raised the volume on the television.

"...happened late last night when, newely revealed, Kyle Langston was brutaly murdered. We have Collin Helfling down there now."The reporter turned it over to the man at the other end.

"Well Veronica, late last night Mr. Langston was coming from his work, after so he had called his wife just before his untimely death."The scene shifted over to a woman crying.

"I-I can't believe why anyone would do such a-such a horrible digusting act."The woman cried.

"We tried to speak with his manager but all he gae us was quote 'We are deeply sorry for the loos of Mr. Langston and hope that the murderer be put to justice.' Although, we did talk to his fellow employees."Screen shift to a random person.

"I-I don't know what to say, Kyle was a good guy, he didn't deserve it."

"I don't know what's worse, him dying or his wife having to raise a child without a father."

"There you have it, statements from the victims friends. Now, please if any children are in the room, have them leave because we are going in to detail right now. Late last night Kyle Langston was murdered, and also eaten. Yes, after being killed the criminal then proceeded to brutally hack slash and devour the body. Around the crime scene there is blood, and slash marks. Police don't know if it was a person, or some kind of animal. We'll keep you updated as the story follows."The t.v was turned off.

"Monster?"Thalia asked.

"Definately."Jason nodded.

"What kinda monster could have done such a thing."Annabeth pondered.

"Something wild."Percy merely said.

**hour later**

"So detective, what'd ya got for me."Commisioner Evans sat at his desk.

"Well not much, the slashes don't match any know marks."Detective Anya sighed.

"Walk with me detective."The commisioner stood up and walked toward the front entrance.

"I've seen dozens of murders in my time, and this one tops it. But evey murderer ends up going for more and more...and more."The commisioner told her.

"So what you're saying is expect for another murder?"They continued to walk to the front door.

"Exactly, he or she will show themselves...only when time permits."The commisioner opened the front door.

A sizeable shadow came over them, it seemed to be...falling.

"What is that?"The detective continued to look at it.

People looked up from what they were doing to try and identify the fallign object. Red liqiud fell on the detectives face.

"What the-"

*_CRUNCH_*

The object fell on a nearbye parked car...the object was a body.

"OH MY GOD!"A woman sreamed.

*insane laughter*

"God has nothing to do with this."The figures face was covered all that could be seen was his smile...his smile has the most devious, sharp teeth and soaking in red...blood.

*insane laughter*

"I hope you like my gifts, they were very...EXPLOSIVE!."The figure laughed once more.

A big explosion came from down the street, people were panicking, the detective looked back to where the figure stood but he was gone. Another bomb blew, just a block or 2 down the right road.

"We gotta move the peo-"The detective never finished.

In fact, that was her last word as the police station blew up killing the detective, but only majorly crippling the commisioner. Above a roof top over looking the mayhem stood the mysterious killer.

*insane laughter*

"Now we have, fun!"

**...Olympian Council Room next day...**

Zeus was sitting on his throne, board not knowing what to do, that was until a column of fire apeared and out came-

"Leonard, finally come back have you."Zeus said rhetorically.

"It seem so."He smiled.

"So, where have you gone?"Zeus questioned.

"Personal matter Zeus, best left closed."Church turned to leave.

"Leonard, before I forget, Tartaurus is empty for some reason. Do you know what had happened?"Zeus asked.

"No, I do not, perhaps you'll find out soon."With that, Church left.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy was sitting on one of the chairs when he was startled.

"Hey, what the-"He turned to see Church.

"Oh, Leonard, you're back. Where'd you go?"Percy asked.

"Personal Percy, maybe later."Church left to somewhere.

'Hmmm. Usual Percy would say at least something more then that.'Percy thought.

Percy watched Leonard leave to his house at the camp. Once inside Delta was there to greet.

"Welcome back Alpha, you have been gone: 17 hours, 34 minutes, & 20 seconds."Delta stated.

"Thank you Delta, excuse me I must retreat to my studies, please no disturbances and feel free to do as you please."The fragments seperated doing what they wanted to.

"Alpha?"Delta went to get his makers attention.

"Yes, Delta?"Church asked.

"Is all of your functioning correct?"Delta asked.

"Yes, why?"Church questioned.

"You don't seem equal to your personality since yesterday."Delta pointed out.

"Don't worry Delta, I am perfectly fine."Church reassured Delta.

With that Delta nodded and left, but not without hearing Leonards muttering.

"...yes...perfectly fine."Delta looked, his teeth were sharp and covered with blood.

**Well guys I hoped you liked this, I'll try to make this amazing and awesome so leave a review about your sugestions or comments or something and I'll get to you later, bye.**


	2. Join Blacklight

**Hello my viewers/readers I am back with F.i.t.I Or Falling into Insanity, let's get to the pace shall we.**

**City Hall of New York**

"After a tragic attack at the police station 2 days ago Mayor Linan is out to give a press conference right in front of city hall, hoping to raise the people of New York City off there feet and stand up against this terrorist. It is unknown if his is domestic or national, President Obama has declared that it is to be taken as domestic due to lack of evidence otherwise. In a few minutes Mayor Linan will give his speech."The reporter spoke into the mic.

Dozens of people were there, scared citizens, mourning families, and of course the law enforcement. But the star of this little gathering...Mayor Linan. A take on his life was undoubtfully inevitable. as the mayor took the stage reporters and their camera-men train their eyes on them.

"Hello fellow citizens, Wednesday at 3:27 pm a bomb was detonated at our police station. The madman behind this is the same man responsibe for Kyle Langstons untimely death, this man has agreed to war with the people of New York City and the United States military. Let it be known that we will put this man behind bars, make him serve time for what he has done to our fair men and women-"The mayor talked unaware of the hooded man in the audience.

The man continued to move people out of the way as he ventured forth to the mayor. In front of him 2 officers noticed, intending to stop him they stopped in their track and ell to the ground. As he moved on he prepared for any possibility, a sniper, another gunman, a meta-human coming out of the sky...it happened once. The man moved forward, if the audience was so busy listening to their mayor the would see that the man had in axe that was shaped in a weird looking triangle. He walked more and more, 2 officers spotting him immediately were taken out again by an unknown force. The mayor finally took notice of the hooded figure but was too late. The hoodlum ran, pushing others out the way, officers pointed a gun at him but he didn't stop. They shot, hitting him, but to no affect he gave. He ran and ran and finally he reached his target, he leaped off his pedistal and came down on him with the axe. The mayor of New York City had been asassinated.

Officers shot but heard a click, all around them were other gunman, wearing similar hoods. They all pointed the guns at the crowd shooting up in the air to shut them up.

"People of New York, don't dispare. Only hear my voice, listen to what I have to say."Taking the microphone out of the dead mans hand and into his.

The man wore a white cloth button up, dark blue denim jeans, and black boots.

"Hear me people of New York, the man who you call mayor was tempting to collect tax payer money...and use it on man threw out a bill transfer.

"He is nothing more, then a cheat. But what I must get to is something more then politics. There will be a new era of people, a new era o the United States, AND THE WHOLE WORLD!"The man yelled.

"The whole world will be of body, and mind. We will be one, no more war, no more hatred, no more poor, rich, sickness, disability, ONLY UNDERSTANDING & UNITION!"The man described a new world.

"Only join me, and my creed, will you be with the hive mind. SEEK ETERNAL YOUTH, AND PROSPEROUS LIVES! Tis time to revolt against this...this union that the founding fathers wished not to be. JOIN MY CREED! Together as brother and sister we shall turn the world into what it should be, peaceful understandment. We shall be UNSTOPABLE! Accepting my gift to you would be a wise descision, ONLY THEN WILL THIS NATION BE MORE TOGETHER as one. JOIN MY CREED, JOIN BLACKLIGHT!"The man spread his arms, disappearing in a column of fire along with his men. Leaving the symbol of their creed incasing a bio-hazrd symbol.

**Olympus Council Room**

Another council was convened to settle the missing souls from Tartaurus, Hermes being himself was late.

"Does anyone know where Hermes is?"Aphrodite pouted.

"No clue, last I heard he was attending some gathering down with the mortals."Ares recalled.

"Why?"Artemis asked.

"I don't know, lost a wife 2 days ago I think."Ares thought for a second.

"That does not excuse him from attending our meetings."Athena furrowed her brow.

As if on cue, Hermes appeared. Unlike his other entries of happines he only seemed...disturbed. His eyes wide mouth agape.

"Hermes, hello Ares to Hermes hello."Ares knocked on his friends head.

"Hermes, what is wrong?"Hera asked.

Hermes clossed his mouth merely brought up a television and shown the news. The reporter showing th footage of the death of Mayor Linan and the arrival of blacklight.

"...JOIN MY CREED, JOIN BLACKLIGHT!"And then his departure.

"Was that-"Ares just stopped.

"Leonard."Persoiden stared.

"If I may, we can figure out what happened to tartarus now."Dionysus told Zeus.

"To Half-Blood hill."Zeus commanded.

**Camp Half-Blood**

It was a normal day, that was until all the gods arrived, not including Hestia. Demigods whispered to eachother, looking shocked. All the gods wanted to know: Where is Leonard Church?

"Perseus."Perseidon called.

"Dad? Zeus, Hera, Hades...wait...what's going on?"Percy asked.

"Where is Leonard?"Perseidon asked

"At his house, over looking the camp, why?"Percy asnswered.

"We must speak with him."The gods walked to the house.

Untop of the house, stood the man that shaped the figure at the City Hall.

"Oh, hello gods. May I provide condiments for you."Church smiled.

"We know what you have been up to Leonard."Zeus told him.

"Hmmm, I guess you have came to me about the recent, impeachment in office."Church smiled a chesire cat grin.

"Let us help you."Apollo suggested.

"HELP ME, AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE IN MY LIFE! All this time, keeping the lunatic in me has always been a struggle, BUT NOW IT'S FREE BABY! AND A NEW WORLD IS TO BE BORN FROM IT'S ASHES!"Church yelled.

"Church, what are you saying?"Percy who had gathered his close friends.

"The world we live in...is a monster, hahahaha, I must rebuild it, shape it to the ULTIMATE RACE! Only then will humanity finally have peace."Church preposed.

"You're talking about a Hive Mind!"Annabeth yelled.

"Exactly my dear Watson, AAAAHAHAHAHAAHA, only a hive can suit humanities hunger for war and destruction. I am here to impose it."The men from earlier appeared.

"Let humanity stop war! Impossible!"Ares yelled.

"Ares is right, humanity will always wage war."Athena admitted.

"Not if controled they will, now I see what Greene talked about, a world not connected is a world not suitable to live in."With that Church and his men disappeared blowing up the house that once stood there.

"JOIN ME OR DIE!"His voice yelled through the camp.

"Is he, serious?"Thalia looked at her father.

"I'm afraid so daughter."Zeus gave a stern face.

"Alpha's reasons are in correct standards of understandemnt, though morally wrong."A green armored hologram appeared on Thalia shoulder.

"Delta, shouldn't you be with Church?"Thalia asked.

"Backup plan: 00. In case of disfunctionality all A.I's are to be given to following: Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, and Frank Zhang."Delta listed.

"Why us?"Jason asked.

"He trusted you five the most."Delta stated.

Delta moved to Annabeth, Theta appeared on Percy's shoulder same went for Omega and Thalia, Gamma and Jason, Eta to Piper and Iota to Frank. Leaving Leo and Hazel without one.

"What! I don't get one?"Leo was starting to question Churhc's plans.

"There were 2 more, Beta and Sigma, Beta was destroyed and Sigma is presumed dead."Delta stated.

"Doesn't mean I wanted one of them."Leo grunted.

"Beta/Agent Texas would've not been a compatible partner to say the least, and sigma would perusade you to do acts of treason. Both would be unsuitable for you or Hazel."Delta explained.

"Ugh."Leo frowned.

"Can we get back to the matter at-hand?"Percy looked at the gods, who were too stunned to speak.

"Mom?"Annabeth tried to get her mothers attention.

"Hello?"Leo waved a hand in front of his fathers face.

Percy felt stumped, then he see a particular fire arm on the ground. He picks up the DMR.

"Everyone else have the same thing in mind."Percy asked Rhetorically.

"Really Percy?"Thalia asked.

"Now's a time as any."Percy told her.

"Guess your right."Thalia smirked.

The few stood in firing squad style.

"Gods, do you have any last words."Percy asked as if it was real and laughed knowiing what to happen.

"3...2...1...FIRE!"They all shot, though the kickback pushed them to the ground, the bullets hit there mark.

"What the-"Athena snapped out of it.

"You're awake, good."Percyput his hands together.

"I can still turn you in to an antelope."Artemis warned.

"Yeah I know I know, but we're missing Church, remember?"Percy reminded them.

"Yes, no one is safe until Leonard is defeated."Zeus stroked his beard.

"Wait...you just can't kill him, other then the fact that he is more powerful, he our friend."Jason pointed out.

**New York city jail**

It was a normal day at the prison, that was until the front door burst open. Out of the smoke the men known as blacklight killed the guards.

"Secure the central control, I wanna try something."Leonard smirked.

They continued down to central control, once the reached it Church sat in the wardens chair. He put his legs on the desk and put on the speakers.

In the cell blocks guards listened as a song came on.

"Is that Johnny Cash?"One guard asked.

"Yeah, Rusy Cage."Guard 2 pointed out.

Then the cell doors opened letting out the prisoners. A riot was begining, this is what he wanted.

"RIOT IN PROGRESS, NO ONE LEAVES THIS PRISON!"A different voice rang through the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Soon the 115 zombies started pouring out and eating the guards and prisoners.

"Sit back, and watch the carnage."With a snap of his fingers, the rounds were activated, Juggernog, Deadshot Daiquiri, PHd Flopper, all the perks fell out the sky and started up.

"Attention, any group survivng to round 20 lives, all other wil die!"Church announced.

To that evening, no group passed round 20.

**Hoped you liked it, I always wanted to do the warden voice thing and now I did, I am happy in life. Anyway leave a comment/review below and I'll see you guys later, BYE BYE!**


	3. Boss Fight

**Washington D.C War Room**

"So , your choice. Would you want to sit it out for a bit, or deploy our men?"The secrets service men told Presdient Barack Obama.

"What do we have on him?"The president asked.

"Not much sir, we know he is the leader of this, Blacklight group, and that he plans for a united world, that which has no free will and world domination of sorts."The service men explained.

"I will not negotiate with terrorist, send men in, but not alot. Get them under cover and acces to all and any gathering. Chances are that this man is a attention wanter."The President ordered.

"Yes sir."The service man walked out.

**New York City**

"We are getting reports of hordes of people walking through the streets and simply walking, as if hypnotized. Our very own Jacob Swaller is there."The reporter announced.

"Yes Diana, as you can see behind a mass of people have been walking the streets for a while, swat teams have been deployed to see what is wrong with these men and women. Swat has tried many times to come quietly but they seem to not notice us."Behind the reporter swat and police stood watching the citizens.

Some were missing parts of their bodies and flesh, some even had parts of there heads missing.

"They won't listen to you, only to me."The leader of Blacklight stood on a roof.

"Element 115 flows through their veins, and I control 115. Zombies, activate."The nearest 'zombie' roared.

It turned toward the barricade of swat, then ran.

"Sir, stop! Stop! I will shoot!"The man yelled, he then shot at it.

It was pushed back a but continued to run at them, they shot and shot but inevitably it latched on to a swat member and tore his throat.

"Kill it, kill it!"One man yelled.

Soon the whole horde started making their way to the barricade, in a matter of seconds any person there had been either eaten or turned.

**Olympus Council Room**

"Okay, Leonard has gone bat-shit crazy with a new world idea, and started killing the media, literally, and basically declared war on the United States."Apollo summed up.

"Basically."Thalia agreed.

"But inside he's still the same LEonard we know...right?"Leo questioned.

"I don't think so man."Frank frowned.

"What do we do?"Percy asked his father.

"Well, due to the danger this posses, all demigods have eben transported back to their homes and will wait to see what happens."Poseidon told him.

"We will have to confront him."Zeus said the thing on everyones mind.

"You're right brother. We will face him, Delta, where is he?"Hades asked Delta.

"Central Park...giving an interview."

"We'll come with you."Percy declared.

"Too dangerous, he'll kill you instantly."Athena spoke, putting on armor.

"He's our friend, we have to."Hazel pointed out.

"I'm sorry but it's what's best."Artemis said, then the Olympians were gone.

**Central Park**

"Hello world, you may know me...well a little bit."The camera showed a few men, tied up.

"See, your president tried sending troops over here, undoubtfully they failed. Terrble excuse for todays service men and women. Anyway, let me show you why you shouldn't be cross with me."The madman walked up to the nearest man and made a large scratch, he had shifted his hand into a claw.

"See I can change myself and my followers into any one, thing, and person. My men are in every country, state, continent and government. I can overthrow the world any time I want, but I choose not to. Te human race is very gullible indeed."He then killed the very same man.

"For the mass media out there, every television in the WORLD is watching this and below me should be a link to a website that you may ask questions. And at this moment the ameican government is trying to hack the channel and stop this showing, but unfortuantely for them I have planted a bomb in C.I.A head quarters and have now decided to blow it up in 3...2...1...KABOOM! AAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! That's about 168 deaths right there. Anyway ask me any question. A reporter from Cali asked: What is my origin.

Well, see my story is unbelievable actually, when I was born, I didn't have blood and veins, I had coding and memory. See I was an A.I, Artificial Intelligence...

**a long time later**

"...and thus here we are, unbeleivable right? Thought so anyway, reporter from MAine asks: What 'tis my name, it's simple Leonard Church. Now, you may think, oh this guys a wack job and needs to be put down. Any second nooooooooow...3...2...1...and, helloooo."What people saw were a bunch fo adults, what Leonard saw was the Olympian gods.

"Why be so discreet, LET THE WORLD KNOW!"Leonard made a few slights of hand and immediately green msit was in his hands.

"Leonard don't"1 woman said.

"LET THE WORLD KNOW THE TRUTH BEHIND HISTORY!"He then smashed his palms on the ground, now what used to be random citizens turned into men and women with godly esscence.

"Now, shall we fight?"Leonard asked killing the remainder prisoners.

"You fool!"Athena shouted.

"Nah ah aaah, temper temper."Leonard swinged his fingers left and right.

Leonards men came with dozens of weapons.

"No, they're mine. Just sit back and watch."Leonard smiled devilishly.

"Time to see who's better, Olympian gods or the conquerer of entire armys, traveler of space and time, LEONARRRRRD CHURCH!"He quickly dashed to Aphrodite punched her down and kicked her through a building.

"Time to show me your powers."Leonard crackled.

Leonard proceeded to kick Zeus in the gut sending him across the park, uppercutting Athena, drop kick Ares, fling Dionysus with his whip to the other side of Manhatten, and round house kick the rest of them in 1 go.

"LIGHT THE FUSES BITCHES!"He yelled.

Across Manhatten all the bridges were destroyed, trapping everyone on the island. He lept after Aphrodite who was just getting back up.

"TIME TO DIE!"He yelled.

Leonard sent a flurry of punches to his opponent, or punching bag. His continued to do this until he put all his mass in to his fist and gave a massive blow to her abdonem, sending her flying past a few buidling and thus landing in the streets, spewing out golden ichor.

"I never really like you, now I get to kill you."Leonard smirked but was cut off with a spear to the head.

"That's not very nice."Leonard said from his disfigured face.

He pulled it out and remorfed his face. Aphrodite still on the ground beaten to a pulp, Leonards next challenge, Artemis.

"Why Arty, good to see ya...aaaand aaah, you know gotta kill you yaada yaada."Leonard shrugged.

"Fine by me."Artemis' ultimate hunt was upon her.

Leonard leapt at her intending on throwing a punch mid-air butt failed. She blocked of course and went or the face, missing due to his reflexes. Leonard then used his hammerfist to punch her down. being in his slowed state allowed her to mkanuever quickly around them. But alas he hit her, hard. She was thrown in to a few building and then into central park. Leonard jumped into the air, thrusting his hammer fist down he had spuished Artemis between a rock and a sharp place due to the spikes coming out of the ground. He raised his fist but was struck with fire. He turned.

"Consider our friend ship over Leonard."Hapheastus told him.

"Good, now I won't even remember you when I kill you."Leonard dashed to him.

Haphaestus having little time to prepare was kicked to the top of a high roof top. Leonard followed in persuit, once there he sees Hermes along with him.

"2 v 1, I dig."Leonard was assaulted with knives thrown at him.

He ignored them and kicked his former friend in to the air and slammed him down with his whip fist. Haphaestus got up and use his godly powers on Leonard, to no effect.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"Leonard went on a rampage with Haphaestus.

Leonard gave a thousand punches in a few seconds and grabbed his head aand threw him into another building. Athena was next as she appeared at the other end of the building.

"Let us do battle."She took out a knife and got into position.

"Of course."Leonard formed his signature sword.

Altair sword given to him by his master, the sword was indestructable. They charged at eachother, once colliding they sent a massive surge of energy breaking the windows around. They were at a stand stil, struggling to over come the others.

"I can say that I always wanted a rematch since I first met you."Athena admitted.

"You won't beat me...I'm to good."Leonard wore his hidden blades cocked his gun and shot Athena through the lower jaw. Relenquishing from the stand still Leonard sliced and diced Athena with his sword. By the end Athena was covered in sword punctures.

Next was Poseidon. His trident in hand, he sent forth a wall of water. But Leonard countered his his own fire, making the water evaporate. Poseidon sent an energy blast from his trident, only to let Leonard grasp it in the palm of his hand and shoot it back, hitting it's target. leonard walked to Poseidon on the ground, he grabed him by the head and threw him up, several thousand feet, and up to the edge of space then back down, once down Poseidon made a grorey cruch of his neck on impact since he came head first.

Behind were Dionysus and Apollo. Apollo sent a volley of arrows as Dionysus caught him in a thick foliage of vines. The arrows were explosive sending him a few yards away, and down the tower. At the bottom Dionysus brought Leonard down hard with more vines. The concrete broke,and unfortunatel he landed on some cars, hundreds of people tried running one way or another. Leonard picked up a car and threw it at the both of them, the were sent to nearbye gas station, exploding it. Dionysus and Apollo were meat with a Cain heavy weapon, which Leonard wanted to use. The resulting blast wouldn't hurt them but with Leonard's upgraded version, it sent them flying.

"All I need now are-"Leonard was interrupted as a pair of hands sunk him and lightining came down on his head.

"Now is for your reckoning Leonard, time to die!"Zeus yelled.

Unaware a brawler came from behind and smashed Zeus and his brother Hades out of the way.

"Thank you Brawler."Leonard got up, and left to his last 2 enemies.

"The others were weak, let us see who is stronger, me or one of you 2."Leonard charged.

He first punched Hades, sweep kicked Zeus and threw him on Hades, he shoulder them through building after building until he stopped at Central park. Zeus grabbed his master bolt charged it and threw it at Leonard, only to be defeated. Leonard had absorbed to bolt. He chrged it between his hands until he shot.

"KABOOOOOOOM!"Leonard yelled as the bolt was turned into a concentrated 4 megaton nuke.

The shock wave over turned buildings, toppled cars, shut off power to all of Manhatten, and caused a 3.9 eathquake, in the dust lied the 2 gods. They were on the ground spewing the blood of immortals.

"I was stronger, I always was."Leonard smirked.

"You're a fool, Leonard."Zeus told him.

"Hush hush, time for you to die."Leonard raised his boot.

Leonard was mere centimeters to Zeus' face as his name was called.

"Leonard!"He turned to the voice.

He couldn't beleive it, his friends. The crew of the Normandy, James Heller & Dana Mercer, Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Altair Ibn-la-ahad, Ezio Auditore & Desmond Miles, Samantha Maxis and the zombie crew, along with the reds & blues with Carolina Washington Epsilon and Tex, even the demi-gods he holds dearest to him.

"Why dearest friends, why have you come?"Leonard sounded serious at the end.

"Leonard, you're not well."Tali urged.

"Not well? NOT WELL!? I AM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!"Leonard laughed.

"Leonard don't make this hard on you."Katniss pleaded.

"See that's the thing, you think i am outta it. Let me give you a reality check, I AM A CURE AND HUMANITY IS A DISEASE! I had no purpose in life, now I do, TO CURE MANKIND FROM EXISTENCE! Join me and your loved ones may live, may."Leonard laughed maniacally.

"What the hell happened to you, can't we just go back to the way it was, back at Blood Gulch."Tucker asked.

"All I remember those days was me getting killed alot and you idiots keep bitching and complaining."Leonard stared at his former team.

"Church dont be that way."Tex pleaded.

"NO, I AM DONE WITH RESTRAINING MYSELF, FROM TODAY TO THE END OF EXISTENCE I AM A FREE MONSTER!"He yelled.

Leonard groaned as he took shape. His teeth grew to emense sizes, his right hand turned to a claw with a blade on top which had the abilities of the whip fist. His left hand turned to muscle mass mixed with hammer fist with the abilities of tendrils. His body became armor, very sharp armor. His right elbow sprung out the rest of the blade, his shoulders camw upward with spikes and his sprouted out scythes to above his head.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"He roared.

"Oh shit."Epsilon muttered.

"I got this."James poped his knuckles.

"Careful James that's still Leonard."Dana warned.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problemo."Vega stepped back a little.

"Let me help."Sam focused her energy.

Lightning struck and hell hounds appeared.

"Attack!"She said in her demonic voice.

Heller went in with his claw and blade.

He was stopped, before he could attack. Leonard held him by the head, Heller struggled to no avail. Leonard threw him leaving the remaining the rest of the group.

"We need to follow them c'mon."Shepard lead the charge.

"Dad!"Thalia and Nico ran to their respective fathers.

"Get up, c'mon. GET UP!"Thalia started shaking him.

"The fire of Olympus grows cold."Sitting in criss-cross sat a young woman.

"Hestia!"BEside her were the rest of the gods.

The other demigods ran to their parents.

"The more damage done the less of the fire remains."Fighting between Heller and Church.

"What can we do?"Percy asked.

"it's not you can do, it's what she can do."Hestia pointed to Thalia.

"Me, why me?"Thalia asked, still tending to Zeus.

"You have a part of him, a part of his insanity and sanity. Plus his potential, absorb Hellers powers and make them your own, become as powerful as him."Hestia told her.

"But, I could end up like him."Thalia looked at her.

"He has the power of the gods, even more. You can match him, Thalia Grace, you are his equal."Thalia thought this over.

"Okay, what do I need to do.

**That is it, I posted this last night, which it's that time right now (INCEPTION) I styaed up to 1:09 please like it and leave a review yaada yaada bye bye.**


	4. Sibling argument

**New york City**

There was one thought in James Hellers mind, ouch. HE got up from the blow Leonard dealt, he wasn't holding back. Heller saw him comng and chaged his kick right on time sending Leonard flying a few blocks to his right. But as they commenced battle the rest of the group had to battle off the 115 zombies.

"Hey Sam, can't ya, you know, STOP MAKING THE ZOMBIES TRY AND BITE US!"Tank yelled.

"I cannot, for Leonard has injected blacklight in them."Samantha yelled back.

"God dammit."Tank muttered.

"Let's just focus on seeing who gets the most points, huh?"Nikolai laughed.

"It is wise to take off your mind from the bigger picture and focus on what's in front of us."Takeo spoke.

"How are you so calm, there are zombies right in front of us!"Tali screamed.

"We've been fighting zombies for decades lady, uh-oh, NOVA GAS ZOMBS!"Climbing off the walls were the nova gas crawlers.

"Kill them at a range!"Takeo advised.

Liara set out a warp at a large group of zombies.

"That should help."She stated.

Behind them the demigods appeared.

"Where's Heller?"Thalia asked.

"Fighting Church, why?"Tucker asked.

"I need his powers, to fight off Church."Thalia explained.

"She has some of his blacklight."Percy added.

"Makes as much sense as zombies but hey, weird shit happens."Tucker shrugged.

Then Heller landed near them as if hearing the call.

"Heller, wait."Thalia stopped James.

"What?"he was a bit ignored.

"I need your powers, only I can beat Church."Thalia explained.

"You have blacklight?"James asked.

"Yeah."Thalia nodded.

"Okay."Heller took hold of Thalias shoulder, and tranferred his powers to her.

Thalia felt a knot in her stomache, aching on her arms, and agitating skin. Next thing she knows she was armored and weaponized just like Church.

"YOU DARE PUT ME AGAINST HER!?"Leonard yelled.

"Don't make me do this Church."Thalia warned.

"Why fight for them, join me, you _real _brother. The one you have known longer grown closer to, not him!"Leonard pointed to Jason.

"No, today you will pay."Thalia charged.

She punched him in the gut and kicked him across a building landing him on the next street. As Thalia crossed she was met with a tanker truck, blowing up in her face. She fell but was met with a swift kick to her back. As she got up she dodged a few cars, then throwing one of her own, hitting it's target. Church grabbed a civilian, jabbed them in the neck and threw him at Thalia, causing her to be caught in the bio-bomb. Once out she was impaled, it hurt her but she managed to not show it. She proceeded to run at her predecessor grab him and launch them into the air and head first down the middle of an office building. She got up, feeling a little dizzy from her attack to be met with a car thus throwing her out the building. She got up but was too late as Leonard grabbed on to her neck.

"You always were persistent."He threw her like a ragdoll to the other side of the street.

"Thalia!"Percy yelled as he turned the corner, only to met with assault rifles pointed at each demigod and the satyr.

"Hmm, let's spice this up a bit."Leonard smiled devilishly.

Out of nowhere, Pipers dad, Percys mom and step-dad, Annabeths dad step-mom and step-brothers. Guns were pointed at them too.

"Mom!"Percy yelled.

He tried to run but was met with a gun in his face.

"Ah ah ah, who will it be, the civilians or the demigods."Leonard smiled like the monster he was.

"Alpha don't do this."Epsilon yelled as the rest of the group aproached.

"When I close my fist either the demigods or the parents and children will die, if not then both. CHOOSE!"Leonard laughed.

"Leonard please!"Annabeth pleaded.

"The answer falls upon you Shepard, WHO WILL YOU DAMN TO DEATH!"Leonard asked.

"Pick us, not the children."Sall pleaded.

"No, no no no no. Pick us."Percy said.

"3!"Leonard counted.

"Shepard, pick us. NOT the kids."Mr. Chase demanded.

"2!"Leonard shouted.

"We have to do some thing John."Tali said.

"1!"Leonard counted.

"Wait!"Shepard yelled.

"FIR-"Leonard was shot with a massive amount of electricity and flew to the crysler building.

Thalia got under him, charged lightning from her finger tips and shot him all the way up to Olympus. Everybody looked at Thalia, she looked terrible.

"Too close."She breathed.

"Percy!"Mrs. Jackson ran to her son, along with the other parents.

"Thnak you Thals."Annabeth thanked.

"No prob."She gave out a big sigh.

"He's not done with."Hestia appeared.

"What! I sent him all the way to Olympus!"Thalia got up.

"You have merely scratched him, follow me."Hestia walked into the building where the man who gave out the key card to olympus waited.

"Here you go madam."He handed over the card.

"Thank you."Hestia grabbed the card and gave it to Percy.

"Bring them to Olympus, we'll need them."Hestia pointed to the rest of Leonards friends.

"But they're mortal and the elevator is too small."Percy pointed out.

"They being mortals has been over looked and the elevator has been enlarged."Hestia snapped her fingers.

"Got it, everyone piled in and went up, except for Thalia.

"Go now child, you must face, one more time. Now I must attend to my brothers and sisters."She left.

Thalia sighed as she went out side. She ran up the building, she heard whispers and relaized it was the wind gods, they had allowed her access. Once she got up there, there was massive chaos. Brawlers everywhere, and infected roam the street. All the devestation lead to the Olympus council room. Thalia made her way to the council room. In the center was Leonard, one knee on the ground and the other near his chest.

"Come to best have you."Leonard asked rhetorically.

"Don't make me kill you."Thalia half warned half pleaded.

"Too late."He turned.

He got out his sword and so did Thalia, except with her spear. They charged each other shedding off they're armor and leaving them only with cloth. They collided, Thalia trying to gain the upper hand in this. Leonard backed off making Thalia trip and tried to cut her head off, he missed. Thalia had jabbed her spear at Leonard only getting his shirt. Leonard made a slash across Thalias t-shirt, it was her favorite so she was pissed. She went on the offensive, jabbing, slicing, butting at Leonard. She made a few hits but none to collateral, Leonard slashed at her, making more scras on her and the shirt.

Soon Thalia tired, Leonard capturing the moment kicked Thalia out of the massive room on to the hard ground. She tried crawling but it did her no good. She put his boot to her back, hard. She tried her hardest to not show weakness, Thalia was never an emotional person. She always held back on them, making sure not to show.

"AAAGH!"She winced.

"On a scale, how much does it hurt?"Leonard asked knowing full well that she would answer 10.

"Thalia!"The rest of the group arrived.

"It is too late, once I consume her, I shal be unkillable!"He brought his claw up.

He was mere millimeters once he heard it, a sob. Thalia Grace, the girl turned into a tree, 1 of the big three children, was crying. She was sad, angry, regretful. All her emotions were flowing out, and amazingly saved her. Leonard looked at hishand.

"What...what have I done."He muttered.

His face changed, to a savage beast.

"What are you doing kill her."The other voice was raspy and demonic.

"No."Leonard said.

"Yes you will, I am in control!"The demon snapped.

"No."Leonard muttered.

"YOU WILL AND YOU SHALL!"The claw came close to her face once more before stopping.

"No, I am in control. No one tells me what to do."Leonard spoke.

Leonard backed off shakingly, as if forcing his body to. He roared, in pain.

"Delta, what's going on?"Epsilon asked.

"It seems that Leonard was not alone in his mind."Delta spoke.

"In english!"Shepard asked.

"Something was persuading leonard, something terrible."Delta explained.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!"He roared once more.

He stuck his hand in to his chest and pulled out a peice of biomass, it was a fire red. Then it disintegrated.

Leonard fell on his knees, his face hung low. Thalia approached him.

"Leave me."he muttered.

"Leonard-"A tentacle sprung out and cut Thalia in the shoulder.

"Please."Thalia said, another tentacle lunged this time making a small incision in her neck.

"Stop, please. Let me-agh!"She shreaked, 1 had hit it's target passing through her lower left abdomen.

"Thals!"Jason started forward but was stopped by Hestia.

"She must do this alone."Hestia stated.

Thalia gulped, dismissing the large amount of pain. She continued, having another tentacle miss her by a little, and again until 1 penetrated her shoulder. She tried to shove off the pain, but 1 had hit her dead center of the abdomen.

"Leonard."She passed out only then reaching her target and falling on him.

**Next Day**

"Reports have come in, the death toll in New York counts to round 2,500 to 3,000, more then the 9/11 attack in 2001. Channel 12 news prays to all who lost-"The t.v was turned off.

Shepard sighed, the only few gods up were Apollo, Artemis, (thankfully) Zeus, Athena, and Hermes. The list not inculding Hestia. Due to the battle, half of New York city was demolished and/or had no power. Apollo and Hermes tried their hardest to brinmg be Leonard but nothing happened, Thalia would wake up in a few hours though.

"This is a disaster."Athena put a hand on her forehead.

"We'll figure something out."Annabeth reassured her mother.

"Yes, yes we will."Athena looked up.

"So how many dead?"Kaiden asked.

"2,500 to 3,000, and another 2000 injured."Shepard said.

"Damn."James put his hands together.

"Dang it!"Hermes threw the surgeon equipment on the ground.

"He's in some kind of mental coma, like he doesn't want to come out. The only way to get him out is to dive in his head."Apollo explained.

Washington turned to Epsilon.

"Oh no, i'm not going in that sick head of his."Epsilon disagreed.

"You know him best, you're his memory."Wash pointed out.

"I'll do it."Tex got up.

"No, no you're not."Epsilon stepped in front of her.

"I know him better the you, do you wanna go in there."Tex looked at him.

"Fine, but be careful."Epsilon grabbed her shoulder.

"I will."Tex sat beside Leonard.

She got out of her body and delve in.

**Hello amigos, hope you loved it, it's really hard writing out action scences that go like this cause you can't picture it well due to the fast pace. Anyway review/comment and see ya later, bye.**


	5. Powerless

**Hey guys whatup new chapter of F.i.t.I, when you see a bolded 1 play Powerless by Linkin Park it goes great with this chapter.**

**Leonards Mind**

As Tex went into his mind she didn't expect it to be so...well there was no way to put it but she didn't like it. As she appeared in front of her was a long hallway, it was white with grey doors. She walked, the doors and lables. Emotions, conscious, phobias, memory...it kept on going. She saw a shadow make its way to an un marked door. As she opened it she saw Leonard, she ran to him but it was only a hologram. Music played and she saw Leonard with a mic.

**1**

"_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine_

_You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind_

_I saw the evidence The crimson soaking through_

_Ten thousand promises Ten thousand ways to lose_."

As Church sang memories of there time together before Blood Gulch and some during it. It even showed times with his sisters, Cortana, Miranda, even baby Caroline.

"_And you held it all_

_But you were careless_

_To let it fall_

_You held it all_

_And I was by your side_

_Powerless_."

This time it showed arguments between them, and countless others Church had befriended. Like Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon...everyone.

"_I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end._

_I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend._

_You'll never know what I became because of you._

_Ten thousand promises_

_Ten thousand ways to lose_."

It showed where the real Leonard Church and real Allison Chains in the park where she decided to run away.

"_And you held it all_

_But you were careless_

_To let it fall_

_You held it all_

_And I was by your side_

_Powerless_."

Around the black void showed showed memories of him and the director soing what ever they did.

"_And you held it all_

_But you were careless_

_To let it fall_

_You held it all_

_And I was by your side_

_Powerless_

_Powerless_

_Powerless_."

They all suddenly came to a stop as they song finished. She couldn't beleive he was such a good singer at first but now seeing it she was amazed. But she knew all that was true, she had turn her back on him when he needed her the most, even if that was another Tex she knew he wronged him.

She walked out of the room and down the hall more, she kept forward to his conscious. Once she reached it she couldn't beleive it. She was floating over a city, no not one, a lot. Below her was an old city, maybe during medieval times, very suuny.

"Thats Jeruslam, a very beautiful city."A voice rang out.

She turned around, she couldn't find the voice.

"Down here."It said.

She looked down and saw a man with a white hood and suddenly she fell to his level. He was standing on a cross on a church, both his toes balancing him and keeping him steady cause the fall is high.

"I come here to meditate, when I get stressed, or angry, or anything. It's really calming"Suddenly they were atop of some kind of castle.

"The place shifts, do not worry. This was the place the pope would come to and unfortunately the place of the borgias."He was squating on the flag stand.

"Leonard?"She pulled down his cowl.

It was indeed him, he looked like he had aged...alot. He grew facial hair, a goatee to be precise, and his hair had some grey in it. He had bags under his eyes and his once brilliant cobalt eyes were dull.

"What happened?"She let one of her hands on his cheek.

"There's a saying, don't pity the dead...pity the living. The reason we should pity the living is because of all the things we have to be put through while if you're dead you can let the whole world fall around and have nothing to say about it and just accept it."He explained.

"For that reason...I wish I was dead."He hung his head lower.

"Don't say that!"She brought his face to hers.

"All I do is cause harm to the people, wether they are the enemy or allies. I hurt them in more ways then physically. I hurt them emotionally...an I don't want that...I'm nothing but a burden."He quivered.

"No...you're...not. Leonard I've known you for most of my life and nothing wil EVER make me think you are a burden. Those times in blood gulch were training for everything you've done."Texas hugged him.

"If anything Leonard Alpha Church, you are a blessing that has made us laugh and endure through everything. Look if you gave up in that freelancer base where you realized who you were many of these people wouldn't be alive."She told.

"I didn't have a choice, now I do I could've stoppped when I helped with Shepard. I could've stopped and live out a good life and not give a shit about everyone else. But-"

"-you didn't becuase you wanted to come home but came back to something else. You don't realize this Church but you give us strength and expect nothing in return, because of your powers you expect that we would be safe. But geuss what, we give you strength too. Church come back...please"He thought it over.

"Okay, give me a sec."She then left.

As she appeared everyone stood up.

"He's comming out."She plainly said.

As she said that Leonard rose from his bed.

"Leonard, you alright?"Apollo put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah..."He looked.

"We managed to get what ever it was out of you, we still don't know where it came from but it seemed to be attracted to you so we burned it."Apollo said to him.

"Thanks, Delta I need you to get something."Leonard looked to his right where his fragment stood.

"Of course."1 second he was gone then came back

In Leonards hand was a big bomb powerful enough for 10 nuclear bombs.

"Leonard...what are you doing."Hermes walked forward.

"Failsafe X...in case of betrayal one of you few would have to press this button."He tossed a button over to Percy.

"Thus...ending me."He stuck the bomb inside him.

"What...no...we won't."Kaiden said sternly.

"The button is unbreakable and the nukes can't be taken out. If this happens again one of you WILL press that button. It's the only way to make sure that this never happens again."He furrowed his brow.

"Why?"Annabeth looked at him with a saddned face.

"My last contingecy plan...I have one for eveything...well now I do. Promise me...when and if that thing goes off that you will not hesitate."He got up and looked at us.

"Promise me I WILL NOT hurt any of you."With that he disappeared in a column of fire.

Percy looked down at his hands, in them was the thing that would end Leonard Alpha Church...forever.

**Hoped you LOVED it I made it extra angsty just for the hellauvit, anyway leave a review below and tell me what you think and see ya guys later.**


End file.
